


Hero in Short Spandex

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Wrestler Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: An unexpected hero in short tight spandex came to rescue the Russian Pride.





	Hero in Short Spandex

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 3 AM whim. Not sorry.

Title: Hero in Short Spandex

Plot Writer: Inu_Sensei

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: Complete

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N: This Fanfiction is Omegaverse AU. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate, Alphas tend to be aggressive when some Alpha or Betas tend to go near their bonded mate or desired mate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wrestling Entertainment is always in a tour for their road shows and as of now they are in Russia and invited the Omega Russian Living Legend who won five consecutive gold medals over Olympics and other competition, being the pride of his country he became the guest General Manager of the sports show and donned proudly his Russian Olympic tracksuit jacket.

 

Having his address welcoming his people in Russia who came to enjoy the show loud cheers and chants of his name was given, his friends from skating also went and now taking their seat at front row, until a big man came out and casually with a grim smile went to the ring, he went face to face with Victor who tilted the Omega’s chin and about to kiss him, the crowd booed the man and called on him with names for him to stop when a classical Spanish flirtatious music blared over speaker, a raven haired man in short spandex jumped in and started assaulting the man, Victor went at the side shocked at what happened, he wasn’t informed by the officials about that all he was instructed is to welcome and do more later since he’ll be given more scenario scripts.

 

Suddenly two more men came in and trampled the Japanese man and started beating him up, the crowd cheered for the underdog when two identical men bigger than the other three who’s attacking the Japanese man, with their camouflage cargo pants and thick boots they fired back trampling the three, when the Japanese man finally gets to have a short rest he went up and seized letting one of the twins, the bigger one specifically carry one of the attackers for him to attack.

 

When the three rolled down the ring the twins patted the Japanese and gave him a grin, he picked up the mic and handed it to Victor, the Japanese then rolled down the mat and went to the side barricade to say hello to the skaters which surprised Victor.

 

Victor continued his welcoming and thanked his hero, until he went to the back stage where his Hero is being checked by the medic, he came to thank him when he finally recognized the man, “Mr. Katsuki?” he asked and the wrestler just smiled at him.

 

“Hello to you too, Nikiforov-san”

 

“What was that earlier?” he asked.

 

“Ah, you caused quite a stir with Nick, he was in his pre-rut and he smells you, his two friends just came to help but did some damage” explained Katsuki.

 

“After retiring from skating I never knew you’re involved to this?” Victor asked.

 

“Long story, but I find this helping me, so I guess I kind of stick to it” he shrugged, “Glad Chris and the others came to see you” he smiled.

 

“Mind if I call you Yuuri?”

 

“Sure, kind of used to it, I’ve been living in America for quite long now so”

 

“I see, but really thank you, what can I do for you in return for helping me?”

 

“Just put on a good show for us” Yuuri patted him.

 

“Couz, you good?” came in by the twins.

 

“Yeah, a little hit on my already injured rib but I’m good”

 

“You’re quite the superman there Eros, and glad you both met” winked by the little less taller twin at his cousin.

 

“By the way, thanks for coming out for me, Shiro, Hiro. By the way, these guys are my cousins, the tallest and bigger one is Shiro and the other is Hiro” introduced Yuuri.

 

“Glad to meet you, Nikiforov-san. Anyways we’re about to warm up before heading out for a title defense, you cousin should rest a bit before your big main event later, remember you got that championship on your belt and everyone in the locker is on your ass…” spoke Shiro, “We’re going out later to keep your back safe”

 

“Thanks man, I know I can count on you both” he gave them both a hug.

 

“Family…” Hiro spoke, “Besides my kids wanted to see your title in person so keep that preserved in our family name alright?” and Hiro gave him a bump fist which he returned.

 

“And while you’re at it, ask him on a date” winked by Shiro who spoke in Japanese.

 

“Ahaha, hai… now off you go” he chuckled, little did they know the camera was already rolling and viewing it from the front stage, the brothers went out, and Yuuri worn his black shirt with Japanese blue with purple oriental dragon running on his body part, one thing that he also noticed is that the same tattoo goes around his body to his arm sleeve, his cousins earlier had one but they were black and white, Shiro had one on his left arm while his brother on the right.

 

“What did they say?” Victor asked.

 

“How about a coffee? My match is till later so… you good?”

 

“Well, I’ll be safe with you around, so where to?” asked Victor.

 

“You’re the Russian so you tell me?” said Yuuri who stood from his seat and the medic just shook his head and chuckled.

 

~END~


End file.
